Prisoner of your Love
by WinnieX
Summary: 17-year-old Durmstrang student Draco Malfoy and his family have moved to Grimmauled Place where he meets a not-so-famous Harry Potter. There's something about those green eyes and that cheeky grin... AU, HPDM, long!fic, angst, what more can you ask for?


Summary: The Potters have new neighbours.

Harry/Draco. STRICTLY top!Harry bottom!Draco.

Notes: So Harry's parents are alive and he has a brother . They live in wizarding England and basically Draco moves into the same neighbourhood. Read on as I don't want to give the whole story away. Harry and Draco don't know one another. Harry goes to hogwarts and Draco goes to Durmstrang. There is no war and voldemort has been supposedly dead for 15 years after being captured by aurors, who were more prepared when he payed that infamous visit to the Potters in 1981. However, darkness ensured in this fic as the plot progresses... What is Harry Potter fic without a bit of darkness and drama after all? I promise you it will be worth a read!

And for the sake of this chapter, lets make the legal age of magic 18 yeah?

* * *

><p>Godric's Hollow was quite pleasant he supposed.<p>

Not too many houses bunched together, no they were rather large and spaced out houses, no noisy banter of people just a quiet -and rather pretty- cal-de-sac. The bright summer sun gave a glaze of surrealism to the peaceful estate that was surrounded by lush green fields and dotted by many bright flowers. It was clearly a place of wealth. He supposed he could get used to living here... Maybe.

They couldn't stay in the manor at present, 'they' being the Malfoy's of course, so they moved into one of the houses that their family owned that wasn't being used. Bit of a waste really considering how nice it was, Draco concluded.

Draco didn't know why they had to move out, he was never told these things being a 'child' and all. It was completely unfair how he was always left in the dark, he was sixteen not six. Why couldn't his parents treat him like the mature adult he was? Draco huffed to himself.

"So what do you think dear?" His mother asked tentatively, snapping him out of his thoughts. The small family of three stood outside of the large house having just apparated.

"Hm. I don't like it." Draco answered stubbornly, he wasn't going to make this easy on his parents. "It's boring."

Draco watched with a pang of guilt as his mothers face dropped in disappointment, he knew how much she always seeked to please him. His father gave him a stern look, as if he knew that Draco was being awkward on purpose.

"Well Draco, this is where we will be staying whether you like it or not." Lucius asserted solemnly, still eyeing his son. He inwardly sighed, curse Narcissa for her spoiling Draco. The boy needed a tough hand these days.

"I'll just go live with Blaise for the summer I don't care." The boy spat defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest like a small child would.

"Don't back chat me boy, you will do as your mother and I say or you will be house bound the whole summer. Do you understand?" Draco manipulativley looked at his mother, who disappointingly shook her head. The young teen huffed before nodding, refusing to look his patriarch in the eye. "Good. End of discussion." Lucius said with finality.

"I think it's lovely!" Narcissa expressed brightly, trying to lighten the mood. A pleasant smile graced her pale, beautiful face and Draco immediately felt his mood lift at her happiness. "It's always been one of my very favourites of our properties."

She clapped her hands together and immediately all their belongings were being magically summoned into the house with the help of their house elves. With that, Lucius and Narcissa both walked together into their new home leaving Draco remaining standing outside to his own devices.

Draco was struck with a rather unusual sense of adventure and the urge to explore. He supposed he may as well rather then lock himself up in a foreign bedroom feigning misery just to get his parents attention. He'll do that another day.

The blonde teen began walking across to the other side of the small street where he could see a silver wrought iron gate that looked to be leading to a forest of greenery. Dressed in his robes, Draco wished at that moment that he was dressed slightly more appropriately but couldn't bring himself to turning back otherwise he doubted he could summon the effort to come back out. He wanted to make the most of the glorious sunshine while it lasted.

Stood just outside the gate, Draco reached out a pale hand to touch the cool surface of the gate and gently pulled it. The gate wouldn't budge even after he put more effort into it. Looking over his shoulder, he brought out his wand and whispered 'alohamora' to the gate. It didn't open.

"You know, you really shouldn't be using a wand out of school. I heard it's illegal."

Draco jumped violently at the sound of an unexpected voice coming from behind him.

"... Do you always creep up on unsuspecting people?" Draco said in surprise, glaring at the offensive boy.

"Do you always break the law by using underage magic?"

Speechless, Draco glared at the self-assured teen. Who was he to talk to him like that? What a twit! Looking the boy up and down, he had dark hair, deep brown eyes and couldn't have been taller than five foot ten. The boy couldn't be much older than himself, they were probably a similar age.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, you rebel." The boy winked at him and Draco felt himself flush at the gesture. "But if you are going to break the law use a proper spell would you?" The boy took what was presumably his wand, flicked his wrist and muttered "Bombarda Maxiumus". The gate flew open with a bang making the blonde flinch slightly. "Yeah it's a bit stiff... Takes more than a poxy alohamora to get it open."

The boy opened the gate, held it open and gestured dramatically. "After you!"

Draco was stunned and looked at the other teen unblinkingly for a few seconds before composing himself and stepping through. He didn't know whether to trust this boy as he came across as a bit mischievous but he figured he'd take his chances.

"Ah, you can stop looking at me as if I'm going to lead you to your death... Rest assured I won't."

"Who said I was coming with you anywhere?" Draco demanded suspiciously.

"I did, silly billy. Come on!" And with that the boy grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. After jogging a few paces he let go and turned to Draco. The strange boy had led him to a reservoir that glistened splendidly in the summer sunshine. "Sorry if I come across too strongly, I'm Scott by the way."

The slender boy in front of him shoved a hand out, willing Draco to shake it. The blonde grasped it weakly only to have the other boy clutch his hand and shake it a bit too roughly for Draco's tastes.

"So, do I get the pleasure of knowing your name? Or am I gunna have to call you blondie?" He asked cheekily, running a nimble hand through slightly untamed dark locks.

"It's Draco." He answered evenly.

"Draco?" Scott repeated with interest, Draco gave him an icy look as if to dare him to say anything sarky. "An exotic name you have there, blondie." He chuckled slightly at the stand-offish look on the blonde's face. "Wow don't bite me now!"

"Don't tempt me," The blonde threatened, a smirk gracing his pale features.

"A feisty one you are, Harry will love you!"

"Who in Merlin's name is Harry?" He said looking strangely at the boy.

"He's my older brother that's who. I'm sure you two will get to meet sooner or later. He has a thing for feisty blondes like you!" The boy, Scott, boldly threw an arm vigorously around Draco's shoulders and drew him in making the blonde stiffen instinctively

"Spare me the details," If he was anywhere near as annoying as this guy right here, he really did not want to meet him.

"So Draco, how old are you?"

"Why?" Draco raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Just asking don't get your knickers in a twist... So your age-?"

"Scott!" Came a third voice from behind.

Turning around Draco was greeted with a boy who was surprisingly pleasing to the eye. Standing at about five foot eleven he estimated, the boy had near black mussed up hair that fell artfully to his ears, framing his face nicely and the most vivid green eyes Draco had ever seen on a person. His eyes were however hidden by circular glasses that were perched unevenly on the bridge of his found this boy sort of attractive in an awkward-teen sort of way. He looked intensely back at Draco, making the blonde feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Harry! There you are! I was just talking about you!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Scott before rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. He hoped that the other dark haired teen hadn't embarrassed himself already in front of the blonde.

"I'm sorry has my brother been annoying you?"

"Hey! What you on about man, I'm not annoying him!"

"Um." Embarrassingly, Draco hadn't been listening to what the green eyed boy had just asked even though he was aware that he had been addressed.

"Take that as a yes." And with that Harry lunged a fist at his younger brother's arm harshly, resulting to the latter falling to the ground with a thud. The blonde watched the brotherly exchange with envious fascination. He had always wanted a sibling.

"Oww dude, that hurt!"

"Oh stop being a pussy would you?" And with that he dragged the teen up and embraced him tightly. "There. I'm sorry."

"Hm." Draco could see a mischievous glint appear in Scott's eyes. "Give me two Galleons and I'll forgive you."

"What? No chance! What am I an idiot?"

"Was worth a try," Scott shrugged, chuckling to himself.

"You going to introduce me then?" Harry said calmly..

"Oh!" Scott exclaimed loudly, "This is Draco!"

"Draco, eh?" Harry repeated questioningly, the blonde rolled his eyes in exasperation. Yes, it was a unique name get over it. "Cool name."and with that he put a hand out for Draco to shake. The blonde took it and this time didn't fear for his arm being ripped off. In fact, the boys hands were softer than they looked...

"Yeah thanks, whatever." Draco dismissed coolly, he didn't know what to think of this pair. They were slightly odd. One being a lot more odder than the other of course. Being in the presence of such a brash set of boys made Draco feel suddenly shy. Didn't help that one of them was completely Draco's type in a boy.

"Quite a feisty one aren't you, Draco?" Wow, these two really were brothers. Draco felt his cheeks heat up against his will. Great, he bet it stood out wonderfully against his pale, English complexion.

Draco shrugged not knowing what to say. He stared into Harry's eyes and wished he hadn't, he hoped that the brightness of the sun hid his blush.

Just then, Scott leant into Harry and whispered something that Draco couldn't hear. Both boys were still looking at Draco.

"Okay." Harry said turning to Scott before the younger brother looked at the blonde.

"See you, Coco!" Scott winked at him before sprinting off leaving Draco stood stupified.

...**COCO?**

It's a good bloody thing that boy sprinted otherwise the blonde would have given that Scott a piece of his mind for coming up with such stupid name! In fact, if he ever saw the boy again he was in for it. Big time.

"Don't mind him. He's a pain in the arse at best." Harry said calmly giving Draco a boyish smile.

"Where did he go?"

"Who knows. He's probably gone to annoy his girlfriend or something."

"He has a girlfriend? How does she put up with him." Draco retorted in jest.

"I know right. That girl must be crazy herself." The boy smiled softly at him and looked to the ground before kicking a stone into the clearing. "Nah, she's a nice girl. Very pretty." This time Harry picked up a few stone and started throwing them aggressively into the reservoir. Draco could see the muscles in his biceps rippling. "So, I take it it's you and your family that have moved into that house in the corner?"

"Yes, we literally got here about an hour ago." He retorted, barely concentrating on what he was saying. His gaze was still fixed on the movement of Harry's upper body.

"Ah right." Harry muttered. "I've always wondered about that house, I've never seen anyone in it before."

"It's one of the properties our family owns."

"One of the properties? You mean you have other ones too?" The boy seemed to be rather shocked at Draco's comment.

"Yes, many across the country." He replied casually.

"Wow." Draco knew Harry was eager to ask more about it, but clearly the boy didn't want to seem as if he was prying. "So will you be staying here for a while?"

"I think so, it's mother's favourite. That is until we are aloud to move back into our manor house."

"Manor house? Bloody hell." Harry's emerald eyes widened slightly behind his glasses.

"Indeed, it's our ancestral house. Once everything cleared we will be moving back there."

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry hesitated. "Why did you move out?"

Draco eyed Harry sceptically. "I don't know. My parents refuse to tell me."

"That sucks. I hate it when my parents don't tell me things. Me and Scott-"

'Scott and I..' Draco mentally corrected the boy, he couldn't help himself. It was one of his pet peeves.

"-always harass my parents till they tell us. Nothing gets past us."

His previous envy for a sibling returned at this. He hated being an only child, the things you could get up to with a brother...

"My parents love treating me like a child. I'm never involved in most stuff because I'm too young." Draco spat bitterly, looking down to the ground grumpily. His previous anger at his parents was starting to resurface.

"That's parents for you. Scott gets treated like a kid by my parents because he's the youngest, even though he's only a year younger. It's so unfair, the git gets away with murder."

Draco laughed, that did sound unfair. In that case, he would have rathered an older sibling. One that could protect him and his parents could blame everything on.

"That sounds terrible. I'd hate my parents if they did that to me." The blonde said earnestly.

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it I suppose. Scott is as I call special."

"Special is he? Why?"

"As in mentally retarded," Draco couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. He loved how easy going Harry was around him. The fact that he was quite dishy was nice too. Harry lead him to the bottom of the reservoir where they both sat on the patch of grass nearby. "So, how old are you?"

"I was seventeen last month and you?"

"I'm seventeen at the end of this month and the loser is sixteen in August." He would never have guessed Harry was younger than him, even if it was by only a year. "I know you don't go to Hogwarts otherwise you'd have been in my year, So do you go to errm... I don't really know many other wizarding schools-"

"Durmstrang Institute in Norway. It's quite a good school." Draco cut across to save any unnecessary blathering on Harry's behalf.

"Ah cool, I've heard of that school we competed against them in the triwizard tournement. So you must know Viktor Krum?" Draco wanted to bang his head against a wall, conversations always lead to Krum didn't they? As if he was the only notable thing at Durmstrang. Hell, the boy didn't even go to the school anymore!

"Not really. He tended to stick to his clique. Obviously he's long graduated by now, but I remember him being rather savage and egotistical." Draco recalled Viktor Krum being rather brutish and had always been strongly reminded of a gorilla when ever he saw him. He grunted like one too.

"He dated my friend Hermione for a while during the triwizard tournament."

"I heard that he got with a younger girl from Hogwarts. Wasn't she a mud- Muggleborn?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with it?" Harry questioned coldly. Draco could tell that blood status wasn't something that bode well with this boy.

"Nothing, it's just unusual for someone of his upbringing that's all."

"Don't tell me your from a similar upbringing?"

Draco was taken aback from the fierce tone that the handsome boys voice took. "Well-" Draco began, feeling himself get defensive. He could see a disagreement coming on and he wasn't going to back down.

Harry shook his head and brought up a hand "I'm sorry, let's not get into this." his voice was genuine and soft.

Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry lay down, slightly elevated as he rest on his elbows. The boy looked serene and seemed to be basking in the sun. Draco couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the strip of the boys stomach and hip bones that was exposed where his t-shirt had rode up slightly. It was then that the blonde had noticed he was wearing muggle clothing. Maybe this boy was a mudblood and that's why he got defensive about his comment?

Draco had to admit he was slightly put off by the thought of him being muggle born but it wouldn't stop him from talking to the boy again if he ever had the opportunity to.

"So what Quidditch teams do you like?" Harry started, his tone light and eager. Draco could already tell that he was a huge quidditch fan.

"I'm not a huge supporter of any teams if I'm honest... I like the magpies but I much prefer playing quidditch myself."

"You play too? What position?"

"Seeker and you?"

"Yeah same! We should have a one on one match sometime!" Harry burst out, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Yes, why not." He gave the boy a rare dazzling smile. Or at least he hoped it was dazzling. "So what team do you like?"

"Chuddley Cannons for the win! Me and my best mate make sure to see them at every game they play." He said proudly, a light wind swaying through his hair making it even more untamed.

"They're shit. I don't even need to be a massive supporter to know that." Draco said untactfully. Who would support a quidditch team who adorned atrocious orange robes?

"Don't diss the cannons, they have quality players." Harry said stiffly.

"They are weak and their skills are horrible! I can play better than any of them." Indeed he could, their skills were just as horrific as their wardrobe on the pitch. They couldn't play a game without having an accident or two.

"No you couldn't otherwise you'd be on the team."

"Whatever. They're shit."

Not wanting to leave, but figuring he should anyway before him and Harry can get into another dispute, Draco stood up and began brushing any dust from his robes. His mum would kill him if he got them dirtied beyond repair.

"I should go. My mother probably wants me back."

"Wait." Harry said, a slight panicky flutter in his voice. "I'm sorry was it something I said?"

"No. No, not at all." Harry didn't look convinced. The boy stood up and faced Draco, the height difference was evident standing this close to the boy. "Listen, I can see you tomorrow or something." Draco hoped this would convince him and was happy when he noticed Harry's expression brighten slightly.

"Yeah.. Yeah sure. We can have our quidditch game!" He said tapped Draco on the arm.

"Yes." The blonde gave him a half smile."Prepare to get your arse kicked!"

"Oh It's like that is it!" Harry encouraged. "You wait and see!"

"For you to cry? Looking forward." The blonde slyly added.

"Ha-ha." Harry mocked. The boys walked in a comfortable silence until they came to place where they'd both have to go their separate ways.

"Well until tomorrow I suppose." Draco lifted a hand to wave lazily.

"See you!" Harry blared as he jogged further away.

"Bye."

And with that Draco and Harry went their separate ways. Draco to be bored once more... Maybe he'll write to Erik.

* * *

><p>Erik is Draco's Durmstrang buddy FYI.<p>

Oo that was quite fun to write.

What do you think? Does it have potential? Please give me your thoughts! And what did you think of Scott? Is he too cliche?

Thank you, please please give feedback!


End file.
